


Les mots qui n'ont jamais été pronconcés

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a tant de mots que je n'ai pas prononcés, Ianto Jones. Tant d'histoires que j'aurais dû te raconter. Tant de choses que tu étais en droit de savoir. [OS, spoiler 3x04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mots qui n'ont jamais été pronconcés

Une après-midi de Novembre, dans la banlieue de Cardiff. Une silhouette massive s'avance dans la brume. Un long manteau en laine épaisse virevolte autour de ses jambes. L'homme passe un portail un peu rouillé, traverse d'un pas sûr les allées en gravier du cimetière. Il passe devant des dizaines de tombes, dont la majeure partie est délaissée. L'homme finit par s'arrêter devant une simple pierre en granit, qui semble plus neuve que les autres. L'herbe est plus courte devant la pierre : la terre vient d'être retournée. L'homme s'agenouille, laissant trainer son manteau dans le sol détrempé par une récente pluie. Il prend une grande inspiration. Semble hésiter. Puis il rive ses yeux sur le nom gravé sur la pierre, et commence d'une voix hésitante :

« Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, Ianto Jones. Tant de "je t'aime" que j'ai tus. Tant d'histoire que j'aurais aimé te raconter. »

L'homme se racle la gorge. Il s'assoie carrément dans l'herbe trempée, n'ayant cure de ses habits qui commencent à s'imbiber d'eau.

« Je suis l'homme qui a le plus de choses à dire. Et tu es l'homme le plus apte à écouter. Je n'ai pas su le comprendre à temps. Si j'avais tiré ces conclusions à temps, peux-tu imaginer les soirées qu'on aurait eues ? Mon corps épousant la forme du fauteuil en cuir de ton appartement, celui où tu aimes te mettre quand il pleut dehors. Et ton corps à toi, blotti contre le mien. Tu aurais été un peu plus avachi que moi, pour ne pas que tes cheveux me chatouillent. Tu sais pourtant que j'adore plonger mon visage dedans. Tu m'aurais tendu une tasse de café, que j'aurais maladroitement prise à l'aveugle, les deux mains jointes devant ton corps. J'en aurais bu une gorgée. Tu aurais plaisanté, me disant qu'on avait l'air d'un papy avec son petit-fils sur les genoux. J'aurais rit, mais de ce rire silencieux qui me permet d'entendre le tien. On aurait fini nos tasses de café respectives, et tu te serais éloigné de moi un court instant, pour les poser sur la table basse. J'aurais frissonné. Tu te serais mépris sur mon frisson, croyant que j'avais sommeil. Je t'aurais démenti, et tu aurais collé ton dos contre mon torse, puis remonté tes jambes contre toi. J'aurais refermé mes bras autour de toi, j'aurais respiré ton odeur. J'aurais baissé la tête, et embrassé ton cou.

« Et puis j'aurais commencé à parler. Je t'aurais raconté comment étaient les étoiles, les planètes. Je t'aurais décrit des paysages extraterrestres par dizaines, n'oubliant aucun détail. Je t'aurais expliqué les coutumes des peuples aliens, et tout ce que je me souvenais de mes cours d'histoire de l'institut de Boeshane. Je t'aurais parlé de tout, de tout le monde. J'aurais fait attention de ne pas insister sur mes amants, pour ne pas t'obliger à laisser tomber le masque d'indifférence que tu revêts toujours, quand quelqu'un fait allusion à eux. Je ne t'aurais pas fait croire que tu étais unique. Je t'aurais fait comprendre que tu étais important.

« Je n'aurais pas arrêté de parler, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, et que je me rende compte que tu t'étais endormi dans mes bras. Alors je t'aurais soulevé, et je t'aurais déposé sur ton lit. Je t'aurais bordé, comme on le fait avec un enfant, et puis je me serais assis sur le bord du lit. Et j'aurais continué à parler. Et un sourire se serait esquissé sur tes lèvres endormies. Alors je ne me serais pas arrêté de te raconter tout ce qui me passait par la tête. J'aurais fini par ne même plus savoir ce que j'étais en train de te dire. Mais j'aurais continué. Peut-être que je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais, peut-être t'aurais-je avoué que tu me faisais perdre la tête. Peut-être que je me serais contenté de répéter inlassablement ton nom. En tout cas, ma voix ne se serait pas interrompue.

« Tu aurais fini par te réveiller, étonné de me voir perché sur le bord de ton lit. J'aurais été là, te dévisageant depuis des heures. Tu aurais juste posé ta main encore engourdie de sommeil sur ma joue, et les mots m'auraient échappé. Tu aurais rit, me demandant depuis combien de temps je parlais. Je n'aurais pas su te répondre. Alors tu m'aurais embrassé, me faisant me rendre compte que ma gorge était sèche, presque douloureuse. Tu te serais levé, tu m'aurais ramené un verre d'eau. Et puis tu m'aurais juste dit :

« - Repose-toi... Tu me raconteras la suite après avoir dormi.

« J'aurais protesté, te disant que je voulais tout te dire, et maintenant. J'aurais pensé que ta vie à toi était trop courte, trop courte pour attendre, trop courte pour me laisser dormir.

« Oh ! Oui, j'aurais eu tant de choses à te dire ! Tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai pensé. J'aurais tut les mauvais moments, pour que tu ne me prennes pas en pitié. Mais je ne t'aurais rien caché de ce que tu voulais savoir. Si j'avais su, que tu étais l'Homme-Qui-Ecoute ! Si j'avais compris, que j'étais l'Homme-Qui-Parle !

« Mais rien de tout ça n'aurait pu se passer. Parce que je n'ai pas voulu voir. Alors on s'est contenté de gestes. D'étreintes. De touchers précis, de caresses voluptueuses. Alors qu'on aurait pu avoir tellement plus ! Des mots. Des histoires que tu méritais d'entendre. Une expérience que j'avais le droit de partager avec toi. Si peu de mots a-t-on échangé, en vérité ! Je ne te laissais entrevoir que des bribes de mon passé. Je comprends à présent que tu étais bien digne d'en savoir plus. Tu étais celui qui pouvait partager tout ça avec moi.

« Quel esprit tu avais, pour un humain, à dire vrai ! Quelle force de caractère ! Quelle détermination ! Tu aurais mérité bien plus. Tu pensais que c'était moi qui méritais mieux que le TeaBoy de Torchwood Cardiff, mais tu t'es trompé. Et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne t'ai pas assez parlé. Je ne t'ai pas assez souvent chuchoté à l'oreille que tu comptais pour moi, que tu étais important. Je ne t'ai jamais énuméré tes qualités, comme je le faisais dans ma tête. Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien j'aimais tes traits un peu enfantins, et ton air humble. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de l'admiration que je portais à ton caractère, je ne t'ai pas assez souvent répété que je te pardonnais, pour ta fiancée. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te comprenais.

« Car je te comprenais, autant qu'il est possible de comprendre Ianto Jones. Et c'est bien parce que je te comprenais, que j'ai vu tout ce que j'aurais dû faire dans tes pupilles, quand la vie s'échappait de toi. Je me suis concentré sur ton corps qui s'affaissait dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de tes yeux. Tu ne l'as probablement pas compris, ni même ressenti, mais tous tes regrets, tes regrets mêlés aux miens, ont défilé dans tes prunelles bleues.

« Alors, Ianto Jones, une chose, une seule : pardonne-moi. J'ai été trop lent à réagir. Je te promets de comprendre plus vite, la prochaine fois. Je te promets que je ne laisserai plus un caractère complémentaire du mien m'échapper.

« Ça semble stupide, pas vrai ? Merde. Voilà que je pleure. J... Je disais, ça semble stupide de promettre de te remplacer par quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. Mais c'est faux. Je ne te remplace pas. Je te réserve une belle chambre douillette dans un coin de mon esprit, et quelqu'un viendra certainement te succéder. Vois comme je choisis mes mots avec soin. Tu as toujours adoré manier les mots. Tu étais doué pour ça. Dommage que je ne t'ai pas entendu parler plus souvent.

« Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, Ianto. Ou plutôt si, je pourrais te parler des mois durant, sans m'arrêter ; mais formuler ces mots sur une tombe, alors que je me suis mille fois imaginé les formuler avec mes bras entourant ton corps, est trop difficile.

« Alors adieu, Ianto Jones. Je vais quitter ta planète, car chaque bâtiment, chaque feuille morte et chaque mètre de goudron me fait terriblement penser à toi. Je m'en vais là où les gens vivent en plein air, où les arbres ne perdent pas leurs feuilles, et où les routes sont faites de terre. Je ne te fuis pas. J'emporte ton souvenir avec moi. Je reviendrai peut-être, m'assurer que la Terre tourne toujours. Je viendrai parler à ta tombe. Je ne mettrai pas de fleurs, tu as toujours trouvé ça trop féminisant. Mais je lui parlerai. Je te parlerai, comme je suis en train de le faire. Je me rattraperai peut-être un peu sur mes erreurs. Je te dirai que je t'aimais. Je te parlerai de mes nouvelles expériences. Je te raconterai de nouvelles histoires. Et je ne m'étendrai pas trop sur mes amants...

« Adieu Ianto Jones, enfant de la Terre et du Siècle de tous les changements.

L'homme ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer son visage baigné de larmes. Il se lève, traine ses pieds sur le gravier, franchit le portail. Il jette un regard rancunier à la feuille morte qui tombe à ses côtés, et vient se plaquer sur le goudron. Il contourne un bâtiment abandonné. Et puis, il disparait à nouveau dans la brume glacée de Novembre.


End file.
